swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Todfeld
Todfeld is owned by Kooshmeister. He appears in both the script and story versions of The Radical Beginning. His name is German mean "Deathfield." Bio Todfeld is the leader of the corrupt Deputy Mayor Claude Balcus' henchmen. In the script, Mayor Manx's refers to him as Balcus' "man," an old-fashioned way of saying his servant. And the story version reveals that the rest of Megakat City sees Todfeld as simply the Deputy Mayor's assistant and valet. In reality, he is a ruthless killer and enforcer for Balcus. There are also subtle suggestions of something more intimate between the two than simply master and employer, but nothing is confirmed. In the story version, Taddeo, who once worked as an orderly at an asylym, recognizes that Todfeld clearly has some form of undiagnosed mental illness, and he inspires unease and dread in almost everyone he encounters except for Balcus even before he dies and is resurrected as a horrifying undead kat. Todfeld first appears when he is sent along with Leonard and Albert to collect the gold shipment stolen by Reno's carjacking gang. In lieu of paying them, he has them killed, and then escapes from Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong with the gold in his silver SUV. At Darkhaven, he oversees the melting down of the gold to mint them into coins for Balcus when Ann Gora sneaks in and photographs the operation. During her escape, Todfeld is accidentally run over and killed by Ann's cameraman Jonny in the news van. However Balcus brings him back to life using his dark sorcerery. As an undead, Todfeld loses the ability to speak and becomes almost uncontrollably vicious and immensely physically powerful, but retains enough of his intelligence to continue leading Balcus' henchmen despite the fact he can only grunt and growl out commands. To test his strength and obedience, Balcus has him fight Fletch and Whitey, two of his henchmen who recently disappointed him. Todfeld more than exceeds his boss' expectations as he easily defeats and kills the two. He attempts to murder Callie Briggs in the D.A.'s office at City Hall, shooting and possibly killing her friend Tim O'Mally before throwing her out the window. After she is rescued by Jake Clawson, Todfeld tenaciously pursues them in a helicopter that picks him up, and eventually captures her and takes her back to Darkhaven. Later, he has a fistfight with Jake, a fight which the young Enforcer loses. Todfeld would've killed him if Callie hadn't dropped the hanging cage that'd previously held her, Ann and Jonny down on top of him, crushing him. However, Todfeld survived. Ultimately Jake and Callie were forced to attach a chain to him and use a winch to lift him into the air. His fate after this is unknown, as he isn't with Dark Kat by the time of The End of the SWAT Kats!. Appearance As a normal kat, Todfeld has yellow fur and healthy-looking, tousled black hair. His wardrobe tends towards blacks and grays with a red tie. As an undead, he has become sickly-looking, emaciated and zombie-like, with sunken features, a wasted frame, and dark circles underneath his eyes. His yellow fur has turned green and his one lustrous black hair is now string and grayish. Despite his diminished physical state, however, Todfeld possesses immense strength of a supernatural nature, enabling him to perform feats such as punching through metal and surviving explosions and being crushed, and he feels little pain. Category:Kooshmeister's Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Radical Beginning Characters Category:SWAT Kat Enemies